1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fabrication of corrugated metal sheet member and more particularly, to a corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system, which is practical for mass production of corrugated metal sheet members, enabling finished corrugated metal sheet members to be overlapped one another steadily during installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
During fabrication of corrugated metal sheet members through a conventional corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system, a metal sheet material 8 is let off from a metal sheet reel through an entry guide into a roller ramming unit on a machine base and roller-rammed by roller sets of the roller ramming unit into a corrugated portions 81;82;83, and then the corrugated metal sheet material is properly cut by a cut-off unit into corrugated metal sheet members subject to the desired size (see FIG. 1), and them stamped by a stamping mold into a stepped configuration 84 (see FIG. 2). A corrugated metal sheet member 8′ made according to this method has a plurality of corrugated portions 81′;82′;83′ (see FIG. 3), a lateral edge at one side of one lateral corrugated portion 82, dents (not shown) or through holes 821 located on the lateral edge (see FIG. 4A). The finished corrugated metal sheet members 8 are transferred backwards by a conveying unit 5 at the rear side of the machine base 3 for further collection. When corrugated metal sheet members 8′ are mounted on the roof of a building, one lateral corrugated portion 82′ of one corrugated metal sheet member 8′ is overlapped on one lateral corrugated portion 83′ of another corrugated metal sheet member 8′, and the stepped configurations 84′ of each two adjacent corrugated metal sheet members 8′ are attached together (see FIG. 4B). Further, screws 91 are inserted the through holes 821′ of the corrugated metal sheet members 8′ and driven into the steel frame 92 at the roof of the building (see FIG. 4A). When two corrugated metal sheet members 8′ are overlapped together, the stepped configurations 84′ of the two overlapped corrugated metal sheet members 8′ tend to be forced apart upon a strong wind, loosening the installation stability.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a corrugated sheet member fabrication system, which eliminates the aforesaid problem.